Nostalgia
by Bidinha
Summary: Por causa de uma briga, Mello é obrigado a passar sete dias longe do orfanato. E a cada um desses dias que se passa Near se sente mais estranho... shonenai MelloxNear
1. 1º Dia

Disclaimer: Nem Death Note nem nenhum de seus personagens me pertence...por enquanto :3

Mais uma fic de MelloxNear porque esse dois fazem meu coração ficar mais quentinho 3

Não estou afim de falar muito sobre ela porque estou com sono... então vou so avisar que esse primeiro capitulo consite em bsicamente meia duzia de besteiras sobre os personagens, meia duzia de besteiras sobre o contesto da história e mais meia duzia de besteiras que não tem nada a ver com nada mais que são importantes para a historia andar. Yay!

* * *

**1º Dia**

Ainda era de manhã no Lar Wammy. O sol que brilhava ameno, o vento que brincava pelos campos floridos, os pássaros que cantavam em coro, tudo indicava que aquela seria uma calma e agradável manhã de domingo. E ela realmente seria se não fosse o alvoroço na biblioteca.

Andando a passos rápidos e com uma expressão de censura Roger andava por entre as crianças do corredor. Uma menininha o guiava com passos ligeiros até o lugar da confusão. Roger estava realmente chateado, ele planejara acabar de colocar uns documentos em ordem para depois apreciar um gostoso chá de camomila nos jardins do orfanato, mas ao invés disso teria que separar uma briga de crianças. O que elas tinham na cabeça para começar com uma briga àquela hora? Ele amava muito cada uma daquelas crianças, mas as vezes se perguntava como elas podiam ser tão... chatinhas... Por falta de palavra melhor...

Finalmente estavam chegando à biblioteca. Havia muitas crianças ali por perto vendo a confusão, algumas foram embora ao ver que ele se aproximava com medo de acabarem ficando envolvida por algum engano. Ao entrar no cômodo todos os órfãos abriram caminho. Quando viu quem estava brigando sua expressão mudou de censura para algo próximo da tristeza ou da decepção. O garoto ofegante que se encontrava em pé no meio da biblioteca com os punhos cerrados e com os olhos brilhando em um ódio quase homicida era Mello. Esparramado no chão a poucos metros dele com as roupas muito amarrotadas, uma marca de hematoma no rosto e com uma mancha de sangue no canto da boca, estava Near. Roger se aproximou ficando bem atrás de Mello, que ao notar sua proximidade tomou um susto e se afastou dele rapidamente. Roger apenas mandou que ele o esperasse em sua sala, Mello não reclamou, abaixou a cabeça e foi em direção à sala sem dizer uma palavra. Chegando perto de Near, Roger se abaixou e com cuidado envolveu suas costas com o braço para ajudá-lo a se sentar.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntou Roger em tom paterno.

Near apenas afirmou com a cabeça e limpou o sangue no canto da boca com as mãos. Apesar de machucado ele não aparentava dor, ou medo, ou tristeza, ou raiva, ou qualquer coisa. Apenas olhava para ele com seus olhos sem brilho e seu rosto totalmente indiferente.

- Venha, vamos à enfermaria comigo.

- Não precisa... – Disse Near secamente.

Ele se levantou e tirou a mão de Roger que ainda estava em suas costas. Sem olhar para ele uma segunda vez, foi em direção saída da biblioteca. Assim como com Roger, as crianças se afastaram para que ele pudesse passar. Roger se levantou e a multidão foi se dispersando, ele olhou para a criança de branco andando lentamente para fora da biblioteca. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas aquela apatia de Near o deixava muito triste.

**oooooooooo**

Ao chegar a seu escritório, Roger encontrou Mello sentado na cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira acolchoada, entrelaçou os dedos em cima da mesa, deu um leve suspiro e olhou para Mello, que observava os próprios pés. Roger começou seu habitual sermão, já tinha tido aquela conversa com ele tantas vezes que já estava ficando repetitivo, a única coisa que fez dessa conversa diferente das outras foi que Mello não disse nada, apenas olhava para Roger um tanto que serio e ouvia cada palavra que esse dizia. Geralmente ele defendia seu ponto de vista, dizia que não agüentava mais isso, que estava ficando louco e as vezes chegava ao posto de começar a gritar no meio do escritório, mas dessa vez não, sabia que aquilo não iria ajudar em nada e que Roger nunca iria entender o que se passava com ele, então apenas escutou o que este tinha para dizer. Terminando o discurso Roger abaixou a cabeça, ficando quieto por uns momentos, depois voltou a fitar Mello com profunda preocupação.

- Mello... Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer com você. Pelo momento, vou apenas te dar um castigo, mas vou reunir umas pessoas para discutirmos melhor o seu caso.

Mello abaixou a cabeça, mas não respondeu.

- Agora pode se retirar.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e saiu do escritório. Mal o garoto tinha se retirado e Roger já estava ligando para vários funcionários do orfanato e pedindo para que estes se encontrassem com ele na sala de reuniões na hora do almoço. Aquele conflito entre os dois já estava passando dos limites e ele não sabia o que fazer.

**oooooooooo**

Como pedido, no horário do almoço vários professores, inspetores e outras pessoas que ajudavam no orfanato estavam reunidos na grande sala de reuniões. Roger conferiu os nomes de quem ele havia chamado, ao ver que não faltava ninguém se sentou chamando a atenção dos outros que estavam presentes. Todos se calaram e olharam para Roger que não pode esconder a preocupação em seu rosto.

- Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por atenderem o meu chamado tão em cima da hora. Eu os reuni aqui, pois como alguns de vocês já devem estar cientes, hoje de manhã Mello e Near estiveram brigando mais uma vez. Eu sei que isso já se tornou algo comum entre nós, mas é justamente esse o problema, faz anos que esses dois não se entendem e agora as coisas estão começando a ficar sérias. Já não sei o que fazer, mas temos que fazer alguma coisa antes que algo ruim aconteça já que eles são os garotos mais capacitados de todo o orfanato.

Todos na sala começaram a falar entre si. As vozes tomaram conta do lugar, mas ninguém parecia saber de alguma solução, até uma mulher com uns 35 anos, magra e com um semblante sério ergueu a mão para tentar falar. Ao ver quem era Roger deu um suspiro, aquela mulher era a psicóloga do orfanato que atendia as crianças quando estas estavam com problemas. Ela sempre discutia com Roger a ate mesmo com o próprio Wammy, pois discordava severamente com o trabalho feito naquele orfanato que incentivava a disputa entre os alunos e que em sua opinião, não fazia bem para eles. Roger não gostava muito dela, pois não importasse o quanto ele tentasse explicar que o que eles estavam fazendo naquele orfanato era necessário, ela não dava o braço a torcer, mas como ele parecia não ter opção a deixou falar.

- Acho que nem precisamos discutir sobre o causador dessas brigas porque sempre foi claro que é o Mello. – Ela deu uma pequena pausa para ter certeza de que ninguém discordaria, mas todos ficaram calados. – Bem, como já pudemos observar, castigos ou broncas não irão fazê-lo parar, pois se ele odeia Near, é porque não consegue ultrapassá-lo e essas coisas não o interessam, pois não vão mudar isso. Novamente digo que esse comportamento e essa obsessão pelo primeiro lugar são conseqüências de todas as expectativas sobre ele dês de que ele era muito novo.

- Minha cara Carmem... – Suspirou Roger. – Nos já conversamos sobre isso...

- Sim, eu sei Roger, estou ciente de que não poderei mudar os métodos desse orfanato mesmo com todos os meus esforços, eu apenas quero dar uma sugestão.

- E o que seria? – Roger estava curioso com a resposta.

- Apenas acho que o Mello deveria tirar umas "férias".

Todos a olharam de maneira estranha.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou um professor.

- Apenas digo que deveríamos dar ao menino um tempo para tirar todas essas coisas da cabeça dele. Ele esta entrando em uma idade muito complicada e eu acredito que plenamente que uma pequena folga do Near vai fazer com que ele se sinta melhor. Eu poderei ir com ele e ate trazer alguns amigos para conversarmos com ele enquanto isso.

As outras pessoas da sala pareciam concordar com a idéia, um tempo longes um do outro parecia fazer bem aos dois. Com a aceitação da idéia Roger apenas perguntou quanto tempo ela achava necessário e quando achava melhor.

- Partiremos hoje mesmo! – Disse a psicóloga animada com a pequena vitória. – Sei de um bom lugar que não é muito longe daqui. Contando com hoje sete dias será o suficiente. Quando voltarmos veremos os resultados e ai nos dois poderemos conversar. – Ela deu um sorriso e se levantou, logo sendo seguida pelos outros funcionários.

**oooooooooo**

A tarde ainda nem havia acabado e Mello já se encontrava na sala de visitas do orfanato, sentado em um sofá muito macio e segurando uma grande mala no colo. Aquilo tudo lhe parecia incomodantemente suspeito. Dês de quando bater em colegas da direito a viagens de uma semana? Aquilo soava muito estranho, não conseguia deixar de imaginar que tipo de lugar ele seria levado. Mesmo assim ele não reclamou quando o contaram daquela viagem de ultima hora, qualquer lugar seria ótimo dês de que fosse longe do Near. Ele se lembrou do que acontecera naquela manhã. Só de pensar do rosto inexpressivo daquele garoto mesmo após bater nele fazia surgir um ódio tão grande dentro dele que chegava a doer. Antes que pudesse pensar mais nisso uma mulher entrou na sala e pediu para que ele a seguisse. Ele se levantou e foi atrás dela até saírem do orfanato onde um carro negro o esperava na porta. Mello olhou aquele carro com desconfiança, mas estava satisfeito de confusões e sermões por aquele dia então entrou o carro sem discutir e se foi.

**oooooooooo**

Para Near, as primeiras horas do dia foram realmente incomodas. Não pela briga que teve com Mello, nem mesmo por causa dos ferimentos que ainda doíam, mas pelas pessoas que ficaram o questionando de ele estava bem. Geralmente ele não se importava quando os outros alunos queriam falar com ele, pois logo desistiam, mas aquele dia vinha um aluno a cada 15 minutos perguntando sobre seu estado. Ele pode claramente ver que a maioria deles eram meninas querendo saber de mais detalhes sobre o acontecimento e estas podiam ser bem insistentes. Não gostava desse tipo de pessoa que fica querendo saber da vida dos outros, pare ele era algo completamente sem sentido, mas o que mais o chateava naquilo era que um quebra-cabeça que ele demoraria normalmente meia hora para resolver estava levando duas horas.

Depois de muitas respostas frias para muitas pessoas decepcionadas por não conseguirem detalhes sobre a briga, finalmente desistiram de questioná-lo, ate se perguntando por que eles tentaram, nunca ninguém conseguia ter uma conversa de verdade com Near. Dês dos primeiros dias no orfanato ele ficava sempre isolado, os outros alunos não costumavam falar com ele, sempre fora um garoto meio estranho. Quando de um dia para o outro ele se tornou o melhor do orfanato as crianças curiosas passaram a tentar se aproximar, mas ele era tão frio, tão seco, tão indiferente a tudo que foi uma questão de tempo para todos o deixarem sozinho que era como ele parecia gostar de ficar.

Ele não parecia se importar nem um pouco com isso tudo. Por um dia inteiro ele apenas ficou em uma sala montando seus quebra-cabeças, brincando com bonecos, aviões, carrinhos...

* * *

Como ja disse, esse capitulo foi so uma introdução. Eu mesma achei meio chatinho, mas não se preocupe, comesso de história é lento mesmo, vou melhorar nos procimos capitulos, promessa. 


	2. 2º Dia

Agora que ja mostrei o que ta acontecendo vamos passar para a história de verdade, que vai ser mais ou menos uma descrição do dia-a-dia do Near. Ela ainda ta um pouco parada, mas é intencional, quero levar essa historia passo a passo. Alem do mais, volto a dizer que é o dia-a-dia do Near, o que vocês esperavam?

* * *

**2º Dia**

Ainda era bem cedo quando Near acordou aquele dia. Tinha o costume de acordar a essa hora para que não precisasse andar pelo orfanato cheio de alunos para tomar café da manhã. Ele já havia decorado a muito tempo os horários onde havia menos gente andando pelo orfanato, assim podia evitar os aglomerados de gente, ele não se sentia bem em lugares cheios.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente e arrumou sua cama, sempre deixava seu quarto perfeitamente limpo e organizado. Foi até a sala onde eram servidas as refeições com seu habitual passo lento e um tanto que desajeitado, descendo as escadas desertas do orfanato que àquela hora parecia abandonado. Chegando ao refeitório as serventes ainda estavam preparando a comida e alem delas não havia mais ninguém no lugar. Ele colocou qualquer coisa em seu prato e terminou antes mesmo das primeiras crianças chegarem. Logo depois voltou a seu quarto, pegou alguns robôs de brinquedo e foi para uma das salas comuns.

As primeiras crianças haviam acabado de acordar e ele já se encontrava deitado no mármore branco de uma sala comum com grandes janelas enquanto brincava silenciosamente com seus bonecos. Para um lugar como o Lar Wammy, aquela era um cena completamente normal, Near deitado no chão sozinho com seus brinquedos enquanto os outros alunos passavam pela sala conversando alegremente com os amigos, depois de um tempo todos já haviam se acostumado tanto com seus costumes estranhos que nem ligavam mais.

Algumas horas depois, os sinos do orfanato começam a bater indicando que as aulas estavam começando e que os órfãos deviam entrar logo em suas salas. Near estranhou esse barulho. Já estava na hora de entrar em sala? Ele geralmente notava que já havia passado um tempo dês de que acordara e se dirigia logo para sua sala, novamente para evitar os alunos nos corredores, mas dessa vez parece que ele perdeu a noção do tempo. O que será que houve para ele ter esquecido disso? Ele olhou para os lados e então percebeu. Aquela manha estava muito calma, mais do que o de costume, isso deve ter feito com que ele se concentrasse mais em seus bonecos e o feito perder a hora. Tentou adivinhar o porquê de aquela manhã estar tão estranhamente calma, mas achou melhor ir logo para a sala antes que não pudesse entrar por atraso.

Sem se importar com os robôs espalhados no chão ele foi até sua sala. No caminho havia ainda algumas crianças andando pelos corredores, ao o verem passar, algumas delas diminuíam o passo para observá-lo como se fosse um tipo de ser de outro planeta, não era comum vê-lo andando pelo orfanato. Ao entrar em sua sala foi novamente fitado pelos olhares dos outros alunos, que estavam acostumados a vê-lo sempre no canto mais distante da sala em toda sua apatia. Ele viu que a professora já estava em sala, se desculpou bem baixinho pelo atraso e se sentou em seu lugar de sempre no cantinho da sala.

A aula começou com a professora ditando algumas coisas sobre a matéria nova, todos os alunos anotavam suas palavras menos ele, que apenas prestava atenção e anotava mentalmente cada vírgula do discurso da professora. Ao acabar, ela pôs-se a propor perguntas para os alunos, Near permaneceu calado mesmo sabendo todas as respostas, mas aquele questionário o fez sentir novamente aquela sensação de demasiada calma no ambiente, tinha alguma coisa fora do seu lugar. Near passou os olhos minuciosamente pela sala. Teve um pouco de dificuldade de enxergar através dos colegas, ele era o mais novo da sala e maioria dos outros alunos tinham cerca de três anos a mais que ele, mesmo assim, com algum esforço ele pode ver claramente o que estava faltando. Mello não estava lá. Perguntou-se o que poderia ter acontecido com ele, provavelmente havia ficado novamente de castigo por ter batido nele ontem, mas que tipo de castigo era aquele que o fazia faltar aulas e poderia prejudicas suas notas? A possibilidade dele ter faltado por vontade própria não parecia lógica, já que qualquer coisa que pudesse diminuir o rendimento de Mello nos estudos e consequentemente suas chances de ultrapassar Near estava totalmente fora de questão para o garoto. Ficou pensando sobre isso até que o tempo daquela professora acabou, logo ela saiu de sala e entrou um outro professor mais algumas crianças que haviam se atrasado para a aula, Near esticou um pouco a cabeça para ver seus rostos, mas Mello não estava entre eles. Voltou para sua posição curvada na cadeira colocando um dos pés encima desta e enrolando uma mecha de seus cabelos brancos nos dedos enquanto imaginava o que teria acontecido com aquele garoto.

**oooooooooo**

Estava no horário do intervalo das aulas e o orfanato tinha sido invadido pelo som de vozes, risos e passos. Mesmo com todo esse barulho, em seu escritório Roger verificava sua agenda para confirmar se havia se esquecido de alguma coisa. Ele a folheava calmamente vendo nomes e horários enquanto guardava mentalmente os afazeres que ainda tinha que realizar.

Mesmo com todo o barulho do lado de fora, seu escritório se encontrava em um suave silencio, ate que este foi cortado pelo som de fracas batidas na porta de madeira. Ele tirou os olhos de sua agenda e pediu para que entrasse. Ao fazer isso a porta se entreabriu e ele pode ver o vulto branco de Near no outro lado o observando com seus olhos opacos.

- O senhor me chamou aqui? – Disse Near sem emoção.

- Ah, Near. Não fique ai fora, entre, por favor. – Disse Roger gentilmente indicando uma das cadeiras a frente de sua escrivaninha.

Near entrou com passos arrastados, mas não se sentou, apenas ficou em pé enrolando o cabelo com os dedos e esperando que Roger falasse.

- Não te chamei aqui por nada demais. Apenas queria te entregar isso que chegou para você. – Roger apontou para umas caixas em cima de sua mesa. – São apenas algumas coisas que você pediu e que eu tomei a liberdade de comprá-las como recompensa por novamente ter tirado as melhores notas.

Já esperava isso. Sempre pedia quebra-cabeças novos pelo fato de enjoar-se de todos os seus muito rapidamente, já que costumava completá-los várias vezes no mesmo dia e como tinha as melhores notas do orfanato, era natural que ganhasse algumas recompensas. Sem fazer cerimônia ele se aproximou da mesa e examinou as caixas, era um quebra cabeça e mais dois quites de plastimodelismo. Ele agradeceu, pegou as grandes caixas e foi em direção da porta, mas no meio do caminho ele parou, pensou por uns instantes se virou novamente.

- ... Roger... Eu poderia fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. – Disse Roger disfarçando a curiosidade. – O que quer saber?

- É que... O que aconteceu com o Mello? – Perguntou Near sem mudar o habitual tom de voz. – Ele não veio à aula hoje.

- Ah, isso. É que eu e mais algumas pessoas nos reunimos para discutirmos sobre o acontecimento de ontem e decidimos que um tempo afastado do orfanato poderia fazer bem para ele.

- Quanto tempo?

- Ele saiu ontem, então ele deve voltar em seis dias, mais exatamente no próximo sábado.

- Humm... E para que tipo de lugar o levaram?

- Near... Falando assim parece ate que nos o apreendemos ou coisa semelhante. – Ele olhou para Near, mas este permaneceu calado esperando uma resposta. Roger suspirou. – Ainda não sei exatamente, deixei isso a cargo de outra pessoa, mas posso te assegurar que não é nenhum tipo de reformatório.

- Esta bem... – Near se virou novamente e saiu da sala.

Roger encostou-se em sua cadeira, uniu as mãos e deu um longo suspiro. Naquele momento ele daria tudo para saber o porquê de Near querer saber do paradeiro de Mello, especialmente porque ele deveria ser o mais beneficiado com o afastamento do rival. Ele pensou um pouco, mas se em todos os anos que ele já passara com aquele garoto ainda não conseguia entende-lo direito não era agora que conseguiria, então apenas voltou a abrir sua agenda.

**oooooooooo**

As aulas já haviam terminado por aquele dia e a noite já estava caindo. Nesse momento Near encontrava-se em outra sala comum começando a montar um de seus quites de plastimodelismo de um avião da 2ª Guerra. Ele tirava as pecinhas do molde e lixava as pequenas imperfeições minuciosamente, o que era um trabalho longo e que precisava de muita precisão e paciência. Near apenas o realizava para poder ocupar suas mãos e seu tempo com alguma coisa. Estava no meio do trabalho quando parou para observar em volta. Alguns grupinhos de crianças se entretinham com jogos e outros conversavam em meio a risos. As observou passando por ele como se este nem estivesse ali. Olhou para o relógio e viu que se quisesse evitar as crianças que já perambulavam pelo orfanato àquela hora ele ainda teria que ficar ali por um bom tempo ate que elas fossem dormir.

Aquela semana sem o Mello seria no mínimo monótona.

* * *

Fim do segundo dia. Se você ta achando a fic meio parada apenas pesso paciência, no terceiro capitulo as coisas vão começar a ficar mais intereçantes. Mesmo assim não vá se empolgando porque essa historia vai ser meio lerdinha mesmo.

O Roger até que ta aparecendo muito não é? Isso não foi planejado... Ahhh coitadinho dele, ele precisa de mais amor 3


	3. 3º Dia

**Ai esta o 3º capitulo. Ele apareceu rapido, mas com os proximos deve ser diferente, ja que vou ter duas provas horriveis essa semana T.T O que quer dizer que eu so vou postar o 4º semana que vem com a ajuda de algum milagre...  
**

* * *

**3º Dia**

Aquele era mais um lindo dia que se fazia no orfanato. As crianças que acordavam uma após a outra se animavam instantaneamente ao ver o céu limpo e o sol brilhando alto. Enquanto todos tentavam aproveitar o maximo aquela linda manhã antes que começasse a aula Near preferia continuar dentro do orfanato, montando mais um de seus dificílimos quebra-cabeças. Estava demorando um pouco para montar esse, já que parava de tempo em tempo para conferir o relógio, com medo de perder a hora como acontecera no dia anterior.

Depois de conferir varias vezes o relógio finalmente marcou a hora em que ele costumava entrar em sala. Guardou seu quebra-cabeça e se dirigiu logo a sala de aula. Ainda estava deserta, como geralmente estava na hora em que ele costumava entrar. Ele sentou-se em seu lugar e esperou ate os outros alunos começarem a chegar. De pouco em pouco a sala foi se enchendo ate que o professor entrou e a aula começou. Não havia ocorrido nada de especial naquela aula, estava ate mesmo mais monótona que o normal. O mesmo aconteceu nas aulas dos dois outros professores daquele dia, ate que finalmente o sino anunciou o intervalo das aulas. Todos os alunos guardavam seus materiais, mas antes que estes se levantassem o professor chamou a atenção de todos e pediu que antes de saírem, que eles passassem em sua mesa para pegar as provas de literatura que haviam sido corrigidas. Todos foram em direção à mesa ansiosos para conferir suas notas. Desempenho nos estudos era algo extremamente valorizado naquele lugar. Depois que a maioria já havia pegado suas provas saído de sala, Near levantou-se e foi ate a mesa onde o professor entregou sua prova com um sorrido lhe dando os parabéns. No entanto Near não o retribuiu, apenas olhou para a folha em sua mão. Dez como sempre, era de se esperar, para ele aquela prova tinha sido ridiculamente fácil. Ele então saiu de sala enquanto relia suas respostas tentando identificar algo que pudesse ter apresentado de modo melhor ou algum detalhe que esquecera, ate que diminuiu ainda mais o passo para tentar passar por um grupo de alunos que haviam parado no corredor para conferir notas e trocar opiniões.

- Ah não, você ta de brincadeira né? – Disse uma voz atrás de Near que o fez se virar rapidamente. Era um garoto que ele não conhecia que estava observando sua nota. – Não acredito que você conseguiu tirar dez nessa prova!

Todos os outros alunos que se encontravam naquele corredor olharam para ele e curiosos e se aglomeraram a sua volta.

- Nossa! Como você conseguiu entender o que ele queria naquela questão? Estava tão complicada...

- Não é a toa que você é o melhor do orfanato. Você é simplesmente um gênio!

- Ah... Isso da ate um desanimo... Eu nunca conseguiria escrever algo assim como você fez na resposta da questão nove...

Near não gostava de tumultos e sempre evitava lugares com muitas pessoas, mas nesse caso, já estava acostumado. Sempre era assediado pelos outros alunos nas entregas dos resultados, com todo tipo de elogio e as vezes um comentário um pouco mais frustrado. Mesmo assim ainda era estranho. Não conhecia aquelas pessoas, elas falavam com ele, o elogiavam, o chamavam de gênio, mas fora essas vezes, onde os resultados eram entregues ele não tinha nenhum tipo de contato com elas. Aquelas palavras de admiração soavam estranhas para ele, simplesmente não parecia fazer sentido aquelas pessoas que diziam admira-lo tanto ao mesmo tempo o ignoravam. Mas talvez fosse sua culpa. Sabia muito bem o que as pessoas falavam sobre ele e talvez aquilo fosse tudo verdade. Mas aqueles pensamentos o incomodavam, então simplesmente parou de pensar neles e voltou sua atenção para arranjar um modo de sair daquele lugar.

Algumas palavras bem pensadas e um pouco de pressa em seus passos e Near havia conseguido fugir dos colegas de classe. Foi para a biblioteca para conferir sua prova com mais calma. Lançou mais um olhar para a pontuação perfeita de sua prova e lembrou-se de Mello. Este ficaria realmente muito frustrado se estivesse ali.

**oooooooooo**

A noite já havia caído e as aulas terminado. Near estava apenas sentado em um canto de uma das salas acabando de montar um quebra-cabeça. Ao terminá-lo simplesmente o segurou no ar jogando todas as peças no chão, só que não sentiu vontade de montá-lo mais uma vez. Segurou a caixa do quebra-cabeça no colo e ficou sentado entre as peças espalhadas pelo chão enquanto olhava para as outras crianças que passavam pela sala. A calma excessiva e consequentemente a monotonia maçante daqueles últimos dias o deixavam com vontade de fazer nada. Olhou o relógio (ele passara a olhar o relógio com muito mais freqüência naqueles dias) apenas por olhar, pois sabia que ainda era cedo. Encarou seus ponteiros por um tempo e depois voltou a observar as pessoas em volta.

Enquanto seus olhos vagavam pela sala ele reconheceu um rosto. Era um dos garotos que o cercara no intervalo, se lembrou do rosto dele por este ter tentado roubar a prova de suas mãos para vê-la melhor. Ao lembrar-se daquele acontecimento, se lembrou também dos pensamentos que o incomodaram naquela hora.

Aquela idéia de que ele fosse simplesmente diferente não tão simples assim. Pelo menos não para ele. Acontece que ser diferente, fugir da norma, não é muito legal. Não importa o quanto ele fosse frio, seco e inexpressivo, aquilo não significava que ele era vazio. Near não chegava a se sentir sozinho, nem triste, nem com raiva, já que pouco sabia sobre essas coisas, mesmo assim, não gostava daqueles olhos que o viam como se fosse um ser de outra espécie, nem dos comentários que ouvia acidentalmente ao passar por uma porta entreaberta, nem mesmo do fato de o acharem inatingível, ou ate mesmo superior por sua inteligência. Acontece que as pessoas podem ser muito cruéis com aqueles que não se encaixam nos padrões de uma pessoa "normal", as vezes mesmo sem querer, mesmo sem a mínima crueldade ou má intenção é simplesmente difícil evitar um olhar meio curioso ou meio torto ao ver alguém diferente, Near não podia culpá-las.

Naquele momento, ele simplesmente quis que Mello estivesse ali. Isso parecia ser completamente absurdo, já que ele era o garoto que mais esfregava na sua cara o fato de ser diferente e com todas as palavras mais ofensivas que sabia, mas na verdade, isso fazia Near sentir exatamente o contrario. Sabia muito bem que todas aquelas ofensas e ameaças eram apenas tentativas de arrancas algum tipo de sentimento de Near. E mesmo sem querer, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que se Mello tentava tanto arrancar um sentimento dele, talvez tivesse alguma coisa lá dentro para ser arrancada. Nunca havia notado aquilo antes, mas essa idéia era bem reconfortante. Assim como aqueles olhos, que estranhamente o fazia se sentir bem, pois não olhavam para ele com curiosidade por suas maneiras estranhas, nem com anormal admiração. Sim, eles o olhavam com ódio, um ódio tão ardente que dava calafrios, mas antes aquele ódio com que se encaram rivais e inimigos do que aqueles olhares como o de crianças admirando um animal no zoológico, pois rivais e inimigos não são tão anormais assim.

Quando se deu conta de que sua mente havia de distanciado um pouco demais naqueles pensamentos, Near notou que tinha inconscientemente amassado a caixa do quebra-cabeça que estava em seus braços. Ele tentou desamassá-la o melhor que pode e pôs-se a arrumar as pecinhas espalhadas pelo chão, contando uma a uma para ter certeza de que não havia perdido nenhuma delas. Ao juntar todas elas dentro da caixa amassada ele olhou novamente para o relógio. Ainda não havia chegado a hora de ir para a cama, mas a lerdeza dos ponteiros do relógio o irritou naquele momento, então ele foi para seu quarto assim mesmo.

O caminho ate seu quarto estava cheio de pessoas àquela hora, mas o tédio que o tomara naquele dia o fazia se importar ainda menos com elas. Chegando a seu quarto apagou as luzes e deitou em sua cama sem nem mesmo trocar de roupa ou desforrar a cama. Ele apenas queria que o tempo passasse logo.

* * *

**Então é so isso por enquanto... talvez o Near tenha fica um pouco emotivo demais (qualquer tipo de emoção é demais para o Near...) mas eu pessoalemente acho que sem esse detalhe o capitulo teria ficado uma chatice... Sem contar que Near pensando em Mello é coisa mais fofinha desse mundo X3 Tehehe**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que não me matem se eu passar a proxima semana inteira sem dar sinal de vida, juro que não vou abandonar a historia no meio. **


	4. 4º Dia

**Aiaiai... me perdoem pela demora desse capitulo... é que minha internet estava morta :´( Ela ressucitou ontem e eu finalmente pude postar esse capitulo... para eu conseguir terminar ele foi quase um parto, mas depois de finalmente contornar a preguiça eu consegui completar ele ajoelha-se agredecendo aos céus  
**

* * *

**4º Dia**

O dia amanheceu claro e belo como havia sido nos dias anteriores. Os primeiros raios de sol passavam por entre as cortinas do quarto de Near, atingindo seu rosto gentilmente e o acordando. Esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se, olhou o relógio na mesa de cabeceira ainda sonolento e viu que já estava na hora de levantar-se, mas ele apenas se deitou de bruços e agarrou o travesseiro. A idéia de sair de sua cama para ter que passar por mais um dia perturbadoramente parado era frustrante. Ele permaneceu mais cinco minutos imóvel em sua cama antes de convencer a si mesmo a parar de ser infantil e descer logo para o café da manha.

Ao acabar de comer seu café, ele foi como sempre para seu quarto pegar alguns brinquedos para se ocupar enquanto esperava as aulas começarem, só que ao chegar em seu quarto e escolher alguns brinquedos em seu armário, não sentiu vontade de descer novamente. Não estava com vontade de ver pessoas. Sua relação com os outros alunos era de total indiferença e ele nunca tivera nada contra nenhum deles, mas naquela manhã ele não se sentia disposto para descer e entrar em contato com outras crianças. Com isso, ele permaneceu em seu quarto, brincando com seus vários brinquedos, sozinho, que era como ele queria estar naquele momento.

Nas aulas daquele dia não houve nada diferente do habitual. Near nunca havia notado o quanto a sua rotina era repetitiva e cansativa. As mesmas coisas, os mesmos horários, os mesmos rostos, tudo aquilo era tão desinteressante que naquele momento ele se perguntou o porquê de todos os outros acharem estranha sua mania de viver rodeado de brinquedos. O que mais ele poderia fazer com seu tempo? Já estava aflito por não ter nada para se distrair naquela aula, ele sempre pensava melhor quando tinha algo para ficar mexendo.

Seria tão bom se sua vida fosse apenas aqueles brinquedos... Eles eram infinitamente mais fáceis de lidar do que com pessoas, não reclamavam, brigavam, bajulavam, mentiam, nem machucavam os outros. Você também não precisava se preocupar com eles, brinquedos não se magoam e se você quebrá-lo é só dar um emendo que tudo volta ao normal. E se por acaso se canse desse brinquedo você apenas o troca por um novo que ele não se magoa nem nada. Mas se for um brinquedo especial, você também não precisa se preocupar, porque ele não vai a lugar nenhum, se você tomar conta eles nunca o deixarão sozinho. Near suspirou de leve e olhou para os outros rostos naquela sala. Se todas as pessoas fossem brinquedos a vida seria tão mais fácil... Eles é que são estranhos por não gostarem de brinquedos.

Já fazia cinco minutos que o sino já havia tocado e só agora que Near começara a arrumar seus materiais para sair de sala. Arrumou impecavelmente, como fazia com tudo mais, mas ao finalmente sair de sala viu uma menininha de outra turma parada ao lado da porta. Ao notá-lo ela desencosta da parede e vai em sua direção.

- Near, Roger pediu para eu mandar um recado para você. – Disse a garotinha com sua voz fina. – Ele quer falar com você depois das aulas, então é para você passar no escritório dele ta bom?

Near não respondeu. Ao termino do recado ele apenas tomou novamente seu caminho até o refeitório para o almoço.

- Ta bom? – Repetiu a menininha atrás dele em tom de voz mais alto, como se pensasse que ele não tinha escutado.

-... Ta. – Respondeu brevemente antes de voltar a andar.

**oooooooooo**

Acabando com o almoço, Near voltou a seu quarto e pegou alguns brinquedos para se distrair em uma das salas, se sentia melhor do que quando acordou. Depois de um bom tempo brincando com seus robôs, ele interrompeu a brincadeira para segurar um robô em especial e o encarou de cima a baixo. Já havia brincado com aquele mesmo robô no dia anterior, e o pior, também na hora do recreio. Toda aquela repetição o incomodava. Ele jogou o robô para um canto qualquer e olhou em sua volta para ver se encontrava algo apenas para não se entregar totalmente a mesmice. Viu que estava perto de uma janela, aproximou-se e se debruçou sobre ela, olhando para os jardins.

Eles estavam cheios de crianças de todas as idades brincando de vários tipos de brincadeiras. Near apoiou o queixo na mão direita enquanto as identificava. Um grupo de crianças na faixa dos 10 anos brincava de pique, umas criancinhas pequenas pareciam estar brincando de casinha, os órfãos mais velhos apenas caminhavam e conversavam sobre futilidades, enquanto os meninos da sua idade jogavam futebol em um campo. E por muito tempo ele continuou a observá-las como uma maquina. Examinando suas reações, prevendo seus atos e armazenando informações, assim talvez ele pudesse entender melhor como eram as coisas fora de seu mundinho branco. Esse pequeno joguinho o ajudava a se entreter, mesmo aquelas pessoas sendo um que tanto previsíveis demais para o seu gosto. Preferia quebra-cabeças mais complicados...

No jogo de pique uma criança deixou-se ser pega para salvar o amigo. Near olhou a cena enrolando os cabelos. Ele conseguia prevê-las, mas isso não significa que ele as entendia totalmente.

**oooooooooo**

A noite havia chegado ao orfanato pontilhando o céu com inúmeras estrelas, todos se encontravam dentro da grande casa. Debruçado sobre uma das carteiras de uma sala de aula vazia, estava Near. As luzes estavam apagadas e naquele horário, poucas pessoas passavam por aquela parte do orfanato, dando a sala um ar melancólico e abandonado. A pouca luz que entrava na sala vinha da lua que mesmo minguante, ainda cobria o local com sua luz pálida. Near estava novamente se sentindo com vontade de ficar sozinho. Todas aquelas pessoas risonhas e alegres passando por ele como se não estivesse lá estavam começando a fazê-lo se sentir mal. Nesses últimos dias estava ainda mais longe do mundo real, se afogando nos próprios pensamentos. Essa distância estava fazendo-o deixar de se sentir _humano. _"Não é justamente a capacidade de se socializar, se comunicar e de sentir emoção que difere os humanos de todas as outras coisas?" Pensava.

Aos seus pés, encontravam-se os pedaços de um avião de plástico montável ainda não acabado. No momento em que a falta de luz começou a cansar seus olhos ele simplesmente o jogara no chão. Agora ele estava apenas com a cabeça deitada em seus braços estendidos sobre a carteira de madeira enquanto olhava desinteressadamente para o quadro negro a sua frente. Naquele momento sua mente voava alto, tanto que não poderia dizer que ele estava realmente ali. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não ouviu o som de passos que ecoava pelo corredor vazio e só notou a presença de outra pessoa por perto quando esta abriu a porta da sala deixando as luzes do corredor entrar. Primeiramente Near não reconheceu o vulto que acabara de entrar na sala, mas facilmente reconhece sua voz.

-Near! Finalmente te achei. – Disse a voz de Roger. – O que esta fazendo aqui sozinho e nesse escuro?

Ele não respondeu. Roger acendeu as luzes fazendo Near encolher-se na cadeira, escondendo os olhos da luz, foi em sua direção e sentou-se na carteira a seu lado, esperando os olhos do pequeno acostumarem-se com a luminosidade e este tirar os braços do rosto.

- O que esta fazendo aqui no escuro? – Repetiu Roger em tom preocupado.

Novamente não houve resposta.

- Eu mandei uma menina lhe dizer para que fosse em meu escritório depois das aulas. Por acaso você não recebeu o recado?

- Não... Informaram-me disso antes do intervalo. – Near estava calado fazia tanto tempo que as palavras o faziam sentir uma sensação engraçada em sua garganta.

- Então porque não foi a minha sala?

Silencio...

- Near... Você esta bem?

Near acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Roger o observou por alguns instantes, fora o comportamento estranho não via nada de anormal nele, mesmo assim tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada...

- Já esta ficando tarde. – Disse Roger colocando a mão na cabeça de Near e sorrindo gentilmente. – Por que não vai para o seu quarto dormir um pouco?

Near o olhou e decidiu seguir a sugestão, não costumava dizer não ao Roger. Este então o acompanhou ate seu quarto.

Chegando lá, Near sentou-se em sua cama e olhou para o despertador. Realmente já estava tarde. Ele se trocou, deitou-se na cama e apagou as luzes. Sentia-se cansado como se tivesse trabalhado o dia inteiro, mesmo assim não conseguiu dormir direito...

* * *

**Bem, nesse capitulo eu ja começo a maltratar o Near. Nos procimos as coisas ainda vão piorar kukukukuku **

**Vou tentar escrever mais rapido... ate eu estou ficando impaciente a espera do 7º dia... agora é so torcer para que a união de preguiça e prova de português não me desanime...  
**


	5. 5º Dia

**Finalmente terminei esse capítulo... Nyaaaa... crise de criatividade... sendo que acho que da pra notar que a primeira parte, que eu escrevi forçadamente ficou piorzinha que as outras... nhaaaa pelo menos eu escrevi ¬¬**

**Talvez vocês possam achar que o Near esta um pouco mais emotivo, mas lembrem-se que a esse ponto ele já ta meio piradinho o.O**

* * *

**5º Dia**

Ninguém poderia descrever o quão perturbador era o som do despertador tocando para Near naquela manhã. Aquela havia sido uma longa noite. Não conseguira dormir direito, passou horas apenas fitando o teto e mudando de posição na cama para ocasionalmente dormir e acordar novamente meia hora depois. Sentou-se em sua cama e encarou o relógio com um olhar cansado, estava exausto. Reuniu toda a sua força de vontade para poder levantar da cama e se preparar para as aulas.

Desceu para a mesa do café da manhã já com uma grande caixa embaixo do braço. Não queria ter que subir novamente para pegar seus brinquedos, especialmente porque poderia acontecer dele preferir ficar em seu quarto e ele não tinha certeza se era saudável se isolar tanto das pessoas. Não estava com fome, mas comeu um pouco apenas para que ninguém viesse perguntar o porquê de não ter comido nada no café. Saindo de lá foi direto para a sala de sempre com sua grande caixa embaixo do braço. Chegando lá ele sentou-se em um canto qualquer e abriu a caixa, fazendo centenas de pecinhas de dominó caírem no chão. Ele as espalhou mais uniformemente pelo local e foi as posicionando uma atrás da outra calmamente como sempre.

Horas se passaram e as pecinhas haviam se tornado um grade labirinto de dominós. O tempo passava e a construção aumentava, até que o sino do orfanato começa a tocar. Near já imaginava que iria perder a noção do tempo novamente, estava cansado demais para prestar atenção nas horas, então apenas continuou com seu trabalho, esperando que os outros fossem para suas salas até os corredores ficarem mais vazios.

Logo se deu para notar a movimentação do lugar. Todos os órfãos paravam com suas atividades e iam em direção de suas devidas salas. Um destes que corria por ali rindo com um amigo passou ao lado de Near e acidentalmente esbarrou em sua construção, como eram dominós, aquele pequeno toque foi o suficiente para fazer com que todo o labirinto desmoronasse com um ruído longo e tremido. O garoto e seu amigo imediatamente pararam de correr e olharam para as muitas pecinhas espalhadas no chão. Near olhou para onde antes estava seu trabalho e depois olhou, inexpressivo, para o garoto que o derrubara.

– Me... Me desculpe... – Disso o garoto agora olhando para Near com uma expressão preocupada. – Eu não estava prestando atenção... Sério...

Near examinou o garoto dos pés a cabeça, ele parecia estar muito tenso e ao perceber que estava sendo examinado, ficou ainda mais.

- Não se preocupe... – Disse voltando os olhos para as pecinhas espalhadas no chão e pondo-se a junta-las.

O garoto abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas nesse momento seu amigo que estava a seu lado segurou seu braço.

- Para de insistir. – Disse conduzindo o outro em direção da sala de aula. – Deixa o garoto sozinho, ele ta melhor assim.

Eles seguiram seu caminho e Near os viu desaparecer do outro lado da porta que levava até as salas de aula.

– ...

_... Melhor?..._

**oooooooooo**

A noite já se estendia por sobre a grande casa com seu manto bordado de estrelas. Na sala de jantar todos já estavam acabando suas refeições, menos Near, que observava fixamente seu prato ainda meio cheio com um olhar parado. Não estava com fome. Na verdade, toda a metade que havia comido fora forçada para dentro de sua boca. Estava tentado terminar o prato por mera teimosia, não queria admitir que não estava se sentindo bem e muito menos que outros soubessem disso. Respirou fundo tentando amenizar o mal estar que sentia, mas sentir o cheiro da comida o fez ter ânsia de vômito. Levou as mãos à boca, se curvando um pouco. Não adiantava mais insistir, saiu deixando seu prato como estava.

Foi para o segundo andar em passos arrastados, entrou em um quarto vazio, se deitou em um grande sofá estofado dentro dele e fechou os olhos esperando que o enjôo passasse por si só. Ao deixar-se afundar no sofá macio percebeu o quanto estava cansado. Seus membros pesavam como chumbo e seu corpo foi tomado por um uma leve dor nas vértebras. Respirou fundo e organizou seus pensamentos, como fazia quando percebia que um jogo de lógica estava um pouco difícil, era tudo a mesma coisa para ele.

A janela do quarto estava entreaberta, o vento noturno entrava fazendo um assobio e enfunado as cortinas escuras. Esse som acalmava Near e assim, logo o mal estar começou a passar. Como tinha suposto, era tudo psicológico. A falta de apetite, o cansaço, a insônia... Tudo causado pela monotonia e solidão que o atingira dês de que...

Lentamente ele se sentou na poltrona, lutando contra o peso de seu próprio corpo, sentiu tontura ao erguer a cabeça, mas pelo menos o enjôo havia passado. Não podia continuar assim. Tinha que encontrar alguma coisa para tentar anestesiar essa sua doença. Sim, doença. O que é que era aquilo ele não sabia, mas já havia classificado como doença. Estava doente de sabe-se lá o que.

Deitou a cabeça em uma das mãos e tentou diagnosticar ele mesmo o que tinha. Passou mentalmente os sintomas e tentou se lembrar de coisas que havia ouvido em aulas de biologia, documentários e livros que lia ocasionalmente. Pelo que parecia aquilo podia ser estresse. Sim, fazia todo sentido para ele, o problema é que para curar o estresse eram necessários remédios fortes que ele nunca conseguiria obter sem uso de meios ilícitos e a ajuda de psicólogos, coisa que ele não queria nem pensar em fazer. O que acontecia com ele era apenas para seu interesse. Tentou procurar alguma outra coisa que pudesse pelo menos amenizar o que estava sentindo.

_O que as pessoas fazem quando estão se sentido mal?_

Near fez essa pergunta a si mesmo e resposta não tardou a vir a sua cabeça. Mas aquilo não podia ser uma resposta, deveria ser um deboche. Não fazia idéia de quem era o dono daquela voz que o respondeu em sua cabeça, tão cinicamente, mas só podia estar gozando com sua cara. Acalmou novamente sua mente e pensou na respostinha de maneira lógica. Ela até que fazia sentido, tinha fundamentos. Não conseguia pensar em melhor maneira para prosseguir, mas para ter certeza ele fez novamente a mesma pergunta.

_O que as pessoas fazem quando estão se sentindo mal?_

_Elas comem chocolate!_

Mesma resposta...

**oooooooooo**

Depois de muito esforço para descer as escadas Near conseguira entrar na sala da dispensa. Não ser notado era algo fácil para ele, uma vez que já era naturalmente silencioso, alem disso, os inspetores não pareciam fazer questão de repreendê-lo como aos outros alunos, Near nunca causava problemas.

Ele acendeu a luz amarelada, mesmo assim o quarto não deixava de parecer escuro. Alem disso era abafado e sinistramente quieto. Near não queria ficar muito tempo ali, então se pôs logo a procurar o que queria nas estantes. Correu os olhos pelos vidros, sacos, caixas de todos os tamanhos, até que viu uma grande caixa de papelão em que ele reconheceu o nome escrito em vermelho. Puxou ela para si com um pouco de dificuldade e viu que o lacre já havia sido violado, ao abri-la viu uma grande quantidade de barras de chocolate, da mesma marca que Mello sempre mastigava tão nervosamente.

No começo não pode deixar de achar graça. _Então ele realmente tem um suprimento de chocolate só para ele? Não me impressiona._ Mas logo deixou de pensar nessas coisas e pegou uma das barras. Rasgou lentamente a embalagem de papel alumínio amassando-a ruidosamente. Logo o aroma adocicado do chocolate veio até ele. Apenas aquele som e aquele aroma já traziam incontáveis memórias à sua mente, na maioria desagradáveis, mas que faziam uma insuportável sensação de abandono pesar em seu peito.

Levou o chocolate a sua boca. O cheiro doce e meloso agora se intensificara, dificultando o ato de pensar. Tirou um pedaço com uma mordida e mastigou o doce lentamente. Foi subitamente que Near sentiu como se tivesse finalmente conseguido tirar uma parte daquele peso de cima dele. Não sabia se era o motivo era o estimulo a produção de endorfina em seu corpo ou as lembranças que aquilo lhe trazia, mas ele sentia-se melhor.

O estranho reconforto e a maçante solidão se intensificavam a cada mordida. Ele rasgou o que restara do papel alumínio e enterrou seus dedos no chocolate, como se quisesse liberar toda aquela tensão por meio dele. O doce apenas derretia a seu toque, deixando-se levar pela tensa emoção do momento de um modo que Near nunca havia conseguido fazer.

Mas como ele o invejava.

**oooooooooo**

Já era tarde da noite. Muito tarde. Não se via nenhum sinal de vida pelos corredores escuros do orfanato. Em meio a um dos corredores, um fantasma. O vulto branco do que já havia sido uma pessoa se encontrava parado, imóvel no meio de um dos corredores na área dos dormitórios. Ele olhava fixamente para uma porta de madeira escura em meio ao silencio da madrugada.

_O que estou fazendo aqui?_

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha feito essa mesma pergunta. Não estava conseguindo dormir como no dia anterior, então pusera-se a caminhar pelos corredores, a procura de um pouco de sono. Sem que percebesse, seus pés o haviam levado até ali. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado dês de que se dera conta de onde estava, mas ainda encontrava-se sem ação. Ele apenas fazia qualquer tipo de movimento depois de ponderar cuidadosamente seus possíveis efeitos, mas já estava ali fazia muito tempo e a situação não parecia ter resposta até que ele infantilmente pensou _Por que não?_

Levou a mão à maçaneta da porta ainda com incerteza e a girou. Abriu a porta suavemente e sem fazer o mínimo ruído e olhou por traz dela como se pudesse ter alguém lá dentro. O quarto de Mello.

Este estava perfeitamente organizado, mas não como o quarto de Near. Era aquela organização melancólica dos quartos abandonados, tão vazios e sem vida. Ainda vacilante, Near entrou no quarto, olhando para os lados e examinando o que podia com a fraca luz da lua iluminado o lugar. Ele encostou a porta atrás de si e andou pelo quarto. Um armário quase vazio, uma estante cheia de livros, uma escrivaninha ainda com umas barras de chocolate nas gavetas, Near achou melhor não mexer nelas.

Depois de explorar o local, ele se sentou na cama de Mello. Estava exausto, mas continuava penosamente sem dormir. Passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo local até que a exaustão o dominou e ele deixou-se cair sobre a cama. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro ainda de olhos abertos, imaginava onde o outro poderia estar naquele momento. Imaginava o porquê de ter ido embora, o que ele estaria fazendo... Sua ânsia para obter essas respostas o afligia, mas ele não queria pensar nisso. Não agora. Estava com muito, muito sono.

* * *

**Demorou para aparecer, mas em compensação ficou um pouco maior que os anteriores. Bem que se vc não gostar muito de ler isso é ruim :(**

**Quando estava lendo isso pela segunda vez, notei que tem uma parte em que eu digo subliminarmente que o chocolate consegue ser mais emotivo que o Near O.O Isso foi sem querer... **

**Sem previsões para quando o próximo capítulo deve aparecer... estou passando por uma crise de drama dês de que me surgiu uma incontrolável vontade de jogar RP de MxN ate que me dei conta que não tenho ninguém com quem jogar (dramadramadramadramadrama)**


	6. 6º Dia

**6****º Dia **

Quando Near acordou aquele dia, o sol já estava alto no céu. Ele se espreguiçou entreabrindo os olhos e apalpando o móvel ao lado da cama na tentativa de achar seu despertador. Não estava lá, o que era muito estranho já que ele _sempre_deixava o despertador aquele lado da cama. Ao abrir seus olhos para procurar melhor deparou-se com um quarto que na era seu.

Sentou-se na cama rapidamente e aos poucos foi se lembrando da noite passada. Havia dormido no quarto de Mello, agora ele se lembrava melhor. Também se lembrou do mal estar e que o dominara no dia anterior isso fez com que aquela sensação de ter um peso em seu estômago voltasse. A mera lembrança de todas aquelas sensações e dores que o atormentavam dês de dias atrás fez com que elas voltassem uma a uma. Inevitavelmente seu corpo caiu molemente sobre a cama, ele correu os olhos pelo quarto, inspecionando-o agora que a claridade permitia que se visse melhor o que o rodeava.

Havia um relógio pendurado na parede oposta e por ele, Near havia perdido o café da manhã (coisa irrelevante, ele não estava com disposição para comer); um console de videogame acumulava poeira embaixo de um televisor devido à falta de uso na ultima semana; na estante, Near leu a lombada de alguns livros, matemática, história, geopolítica, sociologia, filosofia, psicologia... Ele já havia lido a maioria desses livros; ao lado de sua cama a janela encontrava-se aberta, as cortinas ondulavam com o vento, deixando passar a luz morna do sol (que para ele parecia um tanto doentia); contorcendo-se um pouco, ele pode ver um quadro de fotos ao lado da janela, mas não pode identificar nada do que estava lá. Ajeitou novamente a cabeça e se perguntou que tipo de coisa Mello botaria em um quadro de fotos. Ficou um tempo ruminado essa idéia, mas como já previa, não chegou a lugar algum, o que conhecia do garoto era tudo muito inconsistente para alguém como ele. Deu mais uma pequena olhada para o canto do quarto onde estava o quadro e uma curiosidade começava fazer cócegas nele. Ficou pelo menos cinco minutos com o pescoço naquela posição desconfortável pensando no que devia fazer, até que decidiu ignorar todas as dores em seu corpo e se levantou.

Arrastando-se para frente do quadro, ele olhou atentamente tudo que estava ali pendurado. Nele havia várias fotos, a maioria de Mello acompanhado de alguns amigos, algumas eram só dos amigos, conhecia uns poucos rosto dos que se repetiam naquelas fotos, mas só pelo nome. Olhou para os sorrisos congelados, lembrou-se de que Mello até que era popular, tentou imaginar o tipo de coisas que eles faziam juntos, mas essas coisas de amigos não eram o seu forte. No quadro também havia vários papeis com fórmulas matemáticas, trechos de resumos de matérias, lembretes (_lembrar de escolher os filmes para ver na quinta com o pessoal _ou _ir para a biblioteca pegar alguns livros de química sobre ácidos)_, uma grande folha de papel com uma oração e algumas frases de estudiosos (_Vulnerant Omnes. Ultima Necat.¹_).

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto estudava e armazenava cada mínimo detalhe do que via naquele quadro. Direcionou um olhar especialmente demorado a uma foto de busto de Mello que se encontrava em um canto quase que totalmente escondida sobre um pedaço de papel com um lembrete. Cuidadosamente ele desprendeu a foto da parede, tomando cuidado para esconder a falta dela. Examinou-a por mais um tempo em sua mão, o Mello da foto parecia olhá-lo com arrogância, mesmo assim guardou a foto no bolso antes de voltar para a cama, se jogar nela e ficar.

**oooooooooo**

O almoço estava sendo servido. Roger ainda nem havia acabado o seu quando foi abordado por um professor acompanhado por mais dois inspetores. Crianças têm problemas toda hora, especialmente se forem órfãos. Órfãos super dotados mais ainda, mesmo assim a equipe que trabalhava naquele orfanato era especialmente treinada para lidar com isso, sendo desnecessário que pessoas como Roger ou Wammy tenham que interferir, mas um problema com _ele_ era diferente. Qualquer coisa referente a ele deveria ser reportada imediatamente para os superiores o mais rápido o possível, alem do mais, ele era o aluno mais brilhante que orfanato recebia dês de que L havia saído de lá.

Terminou sua refeição rapidamente e decidiu que seria melhor falar com ele pessoalmente. Andou pelos corredores cheios de crianças até chegar a seu quarto, mas este estava vazio. Encarou o nada como se quisesse ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém lá, após ver que era inútil ficar ali pediu a ajuda dos inspetores na procura. Salas de aula, salas de jogo, biblioteca, salas de estudo, salas de musica... Todos os cantos do orfanato foram vasculhados à sua procura, já estavam ficando preocupado.

- Ainda não procuramos nos jardins. – Disse um dos inspetores. – Não acho que ele ficaria por lá. Acha melhor tentar?

_Não acho que ele ficaria por lá_

- Não, não é preciso. – Disse Roger com um leve aceno da mão. – Continuem procurando. Enquanto isso... Acabei de ter um pequeno palpite.

Ele voltou para os dormitórios, só que ao invés de ir para o quarto dele, passou direto, seguindo em frente no corredor. Parou em uma outra porta de madeira e a abriu. Deu uma espiada pela fresta da porta e lá estava ele, deitado, imóvel, sem vida...

Aproximou-se silenciosamente, parando ao ver, com surpresa, o estado do garoto. Adquirira um tom de pele pálido (mais do que o normal) meio acinzentado, seus olhos opacos estavam entreabertos e olhando fixamente para o teto, sem o mínimo sinal de que tinha notado a entrada do estranho, seus membros pendiam molemente, esparramados pela cama. Se não fosse o lento movimento de seu peito que indicava a respiração, não poderia ter certeza de que ele estava vivo. Com cautela, aproximou-se mais do corpo e sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando para os próprios pés.

- O que foi Near? – Disse bem baixinho. – Me contaram que você não vem aparecendo para as refeições dês de ontem e que faltou a aula hoje. Alguma coisa aconteceu?

Não houve resposta.

- Se você não me contar nada eu não poderei ajudar.

Silêncio

- O que esta fazendo no quarto do Mello?

Dessa vez ele virou um pouco a cabeça, de modo que pudesse examinar o rosto do homem. Abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la logo depois. Roger olhou para aqueles olhos vazios cheio de preocupação, deu um sorriso com jeitinho de lamento e passou os dedos pelos cabelos brancos do garoto de modo paternal.

- Você parece estar se sentindo mal. Vamos até a enfermaria e depois conversamos.

Ajudou-o a se levantar da cama, Near sentiu sua cabeça girar com o movimento, deu um paço em direção da porta, apoiado no braço de Roger, deu outro, no terceiro sentiu uma vertigem que o fez cair sobre seus joelhos, apoiando-se com as mãos. Roger abaixou-se perguntando o que acontecera. Near continuou sem mover um músculo, recuperando-se do susto. O quarto a sua volta parecia estar perdendo a cor. Foi levantado e posto de volta na cama, onde Roger pediu que esperasse até que ele voltasse com uma enfermeira.

**oooooooooo**

Near havia sido examinado por duas enfermeiras diferentes e ambas disseram que não poderiam ter certeza do que ele tinha antes de fazer alguns exames, mas aparentemente, ele estava bem, qualquer mal que tivesse deveria ser psicológico. Aquilo não fazia sentido para ele, já tinha lido muito sobre essas doenças, mas nunca imaginou que um dia fosse sofrer de algo assim, alem do mais, o porquê de estar sofrendo de uma doença psicológica era um tanto que confuso para ele.

Depois de muita argumentação, Near convenceu as enfermeiras a o deixarem voltar para seu quarto, ele não se renderia a uma doença que aparentemente nem estava lá. Agora, já em seu quarto, ele olhava pela janela de sua cama, um robô de brinquedo achava-se deitado sobre seu peito e mais alguns outros estavam espalhados pelo chão. Continuava a remoer esse assunto na sua cabeça, até que lembrou-se de algo que Roger havia lhe dito a dias atrás.

_- Ah, isso. É que eu e mais algumas pessoas nos reunimos para discutirmos sobre o acontecimento de ontem e decidimos que um tempo afastado do orfanato poderia fazer bem para ele. _

_- Quanto tempo?_

_- Ele saiu ontem, então ele deve voltar em seis dias, mais exatamente no próximo sábado. _

Near olhou para o relógio. 11h14min, e era sexta-feira à noite... Mello chegaria no dia seguinte. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e retirou de lá a foto roubada no mesmo dia. Olhou para a foto por uns instantes enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo com os dedos. Um mesmo pensamento não saia de sua cabeça. "Ele vai voltar amanhã...". Guardou a foto novamente no bolso, ficar a noite toda pensando naquela pessoa não era algo que ele queria. Ergueu-se da cama, arrumou os brinquedos que se encontravam no chão, foi para sua cama e apagou a luz.

12h45min

Ainda não havia conseguindo dormir.

01h30min

Por algum motivo estava agitado... Revirava-se pela cama e ainda não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos.

03h27min

Dormira por um curo tempo, mas acordara com um sonho estranho e agitado, saiu do quarto para beber um copo d'água. Quando voltou não se lembrava mais do sonho.

03h40min

Por que o tempo custa tanto a passar?

04h58min

Novamente dormira por um tempo... Acordara novamente por causa de um sonho, mas foi um sonho banal demais para ser lembrado.

05h30min

"Pensei que havia dito a mim mesmo que não queria passa a noite inteira pensando nele..."

06h25min

O dia começava a clarear...

* * *

**1-Todas as horas doem. A ultima mata. **

* * *

**Minha prova final de matemática é essa semana... esta um calor horrível por aqui... e estou a dias com insônia... resultado... decidi tomar vergonha na cara, terminar esse capitulo e jogar toda a minha frustração em cima do Near... pq fazer ele sofrer é legal...  
**

**Mello finalmente volta no próximo e ultimo capitulo, que deve ser postado semana que vem...**

** Não falo mais nada, pois seu que tudo que é dito aqui pode ser usado contra mim...**


	7. 7º Dia

**Nyaaaa... demorei mais do q esperava XP É q me enrolei MUITO nos últimos momentos do cap... é q me pressionei um pouquinho demais nessa parte e acabei ficando nervosa... evito coisas q me deixam nervosa, por isso enrolei um pouco com a fic... Sory...**

**Em compensação está consideravelmente maior q os anteriores o.O **

**Bem... vou aproveitar para dar feliz aniversário para a Lady Aska que fez aninhos essa semana o('3')o E desculpa por não ter postado a fic mais sedo ¬.¬'**

* * *

**7º Dia**

Deitado sobre os cobertores assanhados, Near observava o travesseiro sob sua cabeça com o olhar cansado. Fazia 15 minutos que os primeiros raios de sol haviam entrado timidamente por entre as cortinas, mas ele continuava imóvel. O mal estar não estava tão forte assim, sentia que poderia levantar-se e se arrumar, a essa hora não deveria haver ninguém fora da cama, especialmente porque era sábado, mas ele continuava a encarar o próprio travesseiro, como se esperasse encontrar escrito em algum lugar em sua fronha o que ele deveria fazer aquele momento. Mais uns 10 minutos e ele finalmente mostrou um sinal de vida, virou-se preguiçosamente de lado e olhou novamente para o relógio... Não estava mais com paciência para ficar naquela cama, então finalmente levantou-se.

Desceu as escadas desertas do orfanato, seus passos ecoavam macios pelos corredores, suas mãos tremiam nervosas no corrimão. Foi até a sala onde era servido o café da manhã, mas não comeu nada, apenas bebeu um grande copo de água para tirar da boca o gosto de noite mal dormida. Demorou-se um pouco ali, observando as empregadas servirem o resto do café por baixo dos cabelos brancos, nenhuma delas pareceu notá-lo.

Saindo de lá, Near foi até a uma das salas de brinquedos onde costumava passar horas a fio, mas dessa vez ele não se sentou sobre o mármore branco para brincar com algum de seus jogos. Ele dirigiu-se para uma das grandes janelas que davam para a entrada do orfanato, ajoelhou-se a sua frente, jogou os braços por cima do batente e acomodou a cabeça sobre eles. Lá fora fazia um dia excepcionalmente bonito. O céu era de um azul-turquesa tão enorme, tão profundo, tão azul que chegava a ser intimidador. Nuvens pequenas voavam preguiçosamente como pequenas ovelhinhas errantes. O sol se erguia onipotente por traz do horizonte banhando com sua luz branca e quente os gramados verdes do orfanato, os portões e grades negros, as torres de pedra robustas, o rosto descolorido de Near e as ovelhinhas de nuvens. Mas Near não prestava atenção nisso, nem no céu, nem nas nuvens, nem no sol, nem na brisa, nem no campo, nem em nada. Ele apenas fixava os olhos de hematita em uma estrada alem dos portões. Uma estrada pequena, simples, a única estrada que levava até o orfanato. Sem tirar os olhos dela ele esperava. O sol foi erguendo-se mais e mais alto no céu e ele esperava. Os órfãos começavam a se fazer presente nas salas e jardins e ele esperava. E esperava... e esperava...

**oooooooooo**

Dentro do mesmo carro negro que o levara daquele orfanato, Mello voltava. Com um dos braços para fora da janela do carro e o outro segurando uma barra de chocolate, ele olhava a paisagem. O vento forte embaraçava seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos perdidos em pensamentos olhavam as várias coisas que passavam correndo do lado de fora do carro. A tarde seguia longamente quando ele em fim pôde avistar o orfanato.

Passaram pelo portão negro, cruzaram os jardins atraindo os olhares curiosos de crianças que brincavam ao ar fresco naquele dia de verão e estacionaram perto da porta. Mello logo saiu do carro seguido pelo motorista que se ofereceu a lavar a mala até seu quarto, ele recusou-se, segurou a mala e entrou.

Naquele momento, o que ele mais queria nesse mundo era rever seu quarto, comer mais um chocolate, tirar um cochilo da viagem cansativa e rearranjar suas coisas, mas foi impedido por uma pequena multidão de amigos e conhecidos. Todos eles falavam ao mesmo tempo, alguns o cumprimentavam, outros o abraçavam, um deles agarrou-se em sua cintura enquanto fazia um discurso melodramático de como sentira sua falta, mas todos queriam saber fervorosamente onde ele estivera e por que havia sumido naquela semana. Foi preciso muito trabalho e uma determinação que só Mello possuía para conseguir se livrar da multidão sem responder as perguntas. Deixando algumas caras chorosas para traz e prometendo contar tudo detalhadamente depois de um bom descanso ele subiu as escadarias e foi até seu quarto.

Chegando lá ele deixou sua mala em um canto qualquer, abriu uma gaveta e com um sorriso, viu que seus chocolates ainda estavam lá. Pegou um deles, e jogou-se sobre a cama. Abriu-o lentamente e comeu apenas uma pontinha, degustando o sabor viciante. Meditou por uns momentos com o doce derretendo na boca até que levantou-se, deu uma olhada completa pelo quarto e estreitou os olhos. Não havia mudado nada dês da ultima vez que tinha estado lá, ele tinha certeza, mesmo assim, foi invadido pela sensação de que naquela semana de ausência alguém havia estado lá.

**oooooooooo**

A tarde já se preparava para despedir-se com seus vários matizes enquanto Near encontrava-se parado, imóvel na frente de uma porta de madeira escura. A mesma porta em que ele se postara em frente em uma noite anterior. Do mesmo modo que na vez passada, ele permanecia de pé em meio ao corredor deserto sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou o que o levara até aquele quarto. Com uma das mãos ele enrolava uma mecha de cabelo enquanto a outra segurava a maçaneta, sem saber se deveria girá-la ou não.

Depois de horas debruçado sobre a janela, viu o carro de Mello chegando naquela manhã, mas não pode fazer nada. Ficava se perguntando se ele faria alguma coisa se aquelas pessoas não o tivessem cercado em sua chegada. Se ele faria alguma coisa agora. Sua mão ainda repousava na maçaneta gelada com firmeza. Seus dedos envolveram-se no metal nervosamente, uma parte dele queria sair dali o mais rápido o possível, mas...

Antes que pudesse reagir a porta fora aberta pelo outro lado. O tempo só foi o suficiente para que Near largasse a maçaneta e recuasse uns poucos passos relutantes antes que fosse perfurado pelos olhos surpresos do rival do outro lado da porta.

- Near?! – Disse Mello com uma expressão atônita, que poucos instantes depois se deformou em seu habitual ódio. – NEAR!!!

- Ola Mello. – Disse Near lavando uma das mãos novamente aos cabelos e olhando em seus olhos com absoluta calma.

- O que esta fazendo parado na porta do meu quarto?! – Mello gritou, inclinando-se um pouco em sua direção.

Near permaneceu calado. Virou os olhos para alguma região aleatória no teto. Gostaria de saber o que estava fazendo ali tanto quanto ele. Mello esperou por uma resposta em vão, quando viu que Near não iria abrir a boca virou-se furiosamente e voltou a entrar no próprio quarto, segurou uma das pequenas pilhas de roupas que estavam organizadas em sua cama e a jogou no armário de qualquer jeito.

- Olha, eu não sei o que você veio fazer aqui e nem quero saber. – Disse sem olhar para o garoto ainda parado no meio do corredor. – Mas já tive que ouvir baboseiras o bastante por sua causa, então dá o fora daqui que eu não quero mais confusão pro meu lado.

Mello continuou a jogar suas coisas no armário e Near continuou a observalo de longe. Ele tentava ignorar a presença do garoto (o que era difícil devido ao tempo que passara dês da ultima fez que o vira), mas de repente parou no meio do quarto e lembrou-se do que iria buscar lá fora antes de ser interrompido por aquele idiota.

- NEAR!!! – Mello deu um berro. Near olhou para ele disfarçando o susto que tomara. – Você vai _agora_ à cozinha buscar chocolate para mim.

- Por que eu...

- AGORA!!!

Mello queria o seu chocolate. Seu humor dependia muito dele e a ultima coisa que precisava quando estava sem ele era o Near.

Os dois se encararam por uns instantes, os olhos de Mello estavam começando a adquirir aquele brilho homicida de quando ele estava prestes a enfiar a mão na cara de Near. Mesmo com todo o perigo Near não se moveu, nem mesmo mudou aquela sua expressão monótona, mas Mello não queria mais ter aquela psicóloga metida à sabichona enchendo sua paciência por mais uma semana. Foi até a porta com passadas pesadas, lançou um ultimo olhar de ódio na direção de Near e bateu a porta com um estrondo que fez o chão do seu quarto tremer. Voltou para sua cama, jogou-se nela, segurou um travesseiro com força e rangeu os dentes com a infelicidade que era não ter um chocolate naquele momento. Quase se esquecera do quanto aquele garoto o fazia perder o controle de si e de todo o resto. Respirou fundo e esperou a raiva passar.

Minutos depois foi interrompido por umas batidinhas leves na porta. Não quis atender. Momentos depois e mais batidinhas. Continuou deitado em sua cama. Mais batidinhas... aquilo estava começando a irritar. Quando elas vieram pela quarta vez Mello levantou-se com a cara amarrada e abriu a porta para deparar-se com um Near encolhido a sua frente com uma barra de seu chocolate entre as mãozinhas brancas.

Por instantes ele apenas olhou incrédulo para o garoto a suas frente. Near ergueu os olhos para ver a face do rival. Aquele deveria ser o tipo de expressão de alguém que acabou de ver uma vaca roxa passar voando pela janela. Não pode deixar de achar graça. Mello percebeu a sutil mudança no rosto de Near e arrancou o doce de suas mão com raiva, voltou para sua cama e sentou-se. Rasgou a embalagem, meteu a barra na boca, mastigou o doce por um momento e olhou para o garoto novamente a frente de sua porta.

- O que esta fazendo parado na porta do meu quarto?! – Perguntou pela segunda vez.

- Mello disse que não queria saber... – Disse Near inocente.

Mello apertou a barra entre seus dedos a fazendo quebrar em pedaços. Voltou a encarar Near. Trocar olhares era uma coisa que faziam frequentemente. Near com aqueles olhos negros, opacos e sem vida, Mello com seus olhos verde-safira, ardendo em ódio. Aquele era um tipo de jogo, um desafio que geralmente acabava com a duvida de quem havia vencido pairando no ar. Mas daquela vez Near pouco se importava com desafios. Ele apenas analisava os olhos de Mello. Tinha neles algo de selvagem, tão vivo que chegava a pulsar, como a agonia de um animal ferido. O mais estranho deles era que diferente do resto do mundo, eles o olhavam diretamente, não tinham aquele ar leviano e bêbado dos olhares dos que o admiravam ou examinavam com curiosidade. Eram penetrantes como facas cortando sua carne, e algo dizia a Near que essa era a intenção mais profunda e doentinha por traz daqueles olhos.

Sem dar conta dos próprios atos, Near aproximava-se do outro. Não estava em seu estado normal, mas a culpa era inteiramente de Mello. Pé ante pé, ele prosseguiu em uma firmeza que não era sua. Mello agora o olhava com incredulidade ao invés de ódio. O olhava com aqueles olhos verdes, tão humanos que palpitavam em vida e sangue...

Ele nem pensou no que estava fazendo. Algo naquele momento bloqueava seus pensamentos. Near nem ao menos tentou entender o porquê de estar envolvendo o outro com os braços e deitando a cabeça em seu peito. Fechou os olhos e ouviu o coração de Mello batendo fora do compasso, era um bater tão rápido e nervoso que daria para dançar nesse ritmo. Sentia sua respiração ofegante, podia até mesmo ouvi-la. Sentiu o suor do outro em suas mãos e quase pode sentir seu gosto. Sincronizou sua respiração com a dele, tentou recuperam o tantinho de vida do qual tinha sido privado no dia em que Mello o abandonara. Vacilantemente Mello pôs as mãos nos ombros de Near e com toda a força que pôde reunir em seu estado de choque, empurrou Near para longe de seu corpo, fazendo este tombar o chão com um estrondo. Near o olhava confuso e com um resquício de medo. Mello o olhava aterrorizado. Suas mãos tremiam a o suor escorria gelado por sua nuca.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO!!?!?

Mello berrou tão alto, mas tão alto que provavelmente todo o orfanato ouviu, já que em poucos minutos Roger já estava debruçado sobre a porta, ofegante e seguido por mais dois professores.

- Near... Mello... o que...? – Foi a única coisa que pôde dizer. Seus olhos transbordavam em um misto de medo e decepção. Fixou esses olhos em Mello.

- Não Roger... – Disse Near levantando-se e já recuperando a comum apatia. – Fui eu dessa vez... Desculpe-me.

Agora era a vez de Roger olhar Near com espanto. Esse não disse nada, apenas espremeu-se por entre os professores e saiu. Roger olhou para e Near e dele olhou para Mello, que parecia estar entendendo ainda menos do que ele. Não achou nenhuma palavra naquele momento, então apenas fechou a porta e se retirou.

Mello continuou em pé. Confuso, com certo medo e sentindo vergonha por sentir isso tudo e um pouco mais.

**oooooooooo**

Era noite no Lar Wammy. Todos os alunos jantavam dentro da casa, menos Near que estava sentado nos negros degraus de pedra que levavam ao portão principal. A noite estava quente e escura, o céu parecia ainda maior que o habitual, milhares de estrelinhas piscavam brancas e reluzentes, uma brisa fresca vinha de entre as árvores para amenizar o calor daquela noite de verão e a lua branca e esguia subia os céus com seu sorriso minguante. E Near, sentado em silêncio nos degraus de pedra, se integrava tão bem com a paisagem de brancos e negros que se quisesse, poderia fazer parte dela. Mas ele não queria.

Olhava para o céu envolto em seus pensamentos, estático. Organizava sua mente com os últimos acontecimentos daquele dia. Tanto ele quanto Mello e Roger podiam afirmar que aquele tinha sido um dia bem estranho, mas o mais estranho para Near era que já se sentia melhor, como se aquela visita a Mello tivesse confirmado a ele que apesar de tudo ainda estava vivo.

As horas passavam ligeiras e ele permanecia em seu profundo silêncio enquanto processava informações em sua cabeça. Já tarde da noite, ouviu a porta atrás de si abrir-se, ele não virou para vez quem era. Momentos depois sentiu o peso de um chute em suas costas. Agora não precisava mais olhar para ter certeza de quem era.

- O que o senhor perfeito está fazendo aqui fora à uma hora dessas? – Disse Mello em tom de deboche.

Como sempre Near não respondeu, nem olhou para ele ou mandou qualquer sinal de que havia se dado conta de sua presença. E nada nesse mundo conseguia irritar Mello tanto quanto isso. Ele desceu alguns degraus, abaixou-se até ficar em sua altura, segurou o pulso de Near com força e inclinou-se em sua direção.

- Muito bem. – Disse controlando o tom de voz com certa dificuldade. – Agora você vaime dizer exatamente o que é que deu em você.

Near apenas virou a cara. Aquela clara demonstração de que ele pretendia ignorá-lo fez com que sentisse tanta raiva que foi como se uma mão apertasse seu peito.

- Para de me ignorar e responde. – Disse entre os dentes.

Continuou sem resposta. Agora Near o irritara. Por pouco não o empurrou escada abaixo (na verdade... já havia erguido a mão para fazê-lo), mas não valeria a pena pelo sermão que o fariam ouvir por ter machucado Near logo no primeiro dia de volta ao orfanato. Levantou-se. Se ele continuaria a ignorá-lo então não iria mais perder seu tempo ali. Virou-se e tornou a subir os degraus quando sentiu algo o puxando pelo braço. Near segurava a manga de sua blusa, ainda sem olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- O que foi?! – Disse novamente entre os dentes.

- Mello... – Near continuava sem olhar para Mello. – Me diz o que você fez nessa semana.

Muito bem. Agora Mello tinha certeza de que tinha alguma coisa de errado com ele. Não bastava o que acontecera aquela manhã, agora estava querendo saber sobre sua vida. Dês de quando Near tem tanto interesse por ele? E o mais irritante é que mesmo assim ele continuava a ignorá-lo... Bem... em dias normais Mello provavelmente teria lhe respondido com algum comentário ofensivo, mas aquele não estava sendo um dia muito normal. Agora estava curioso. Já tinha contado a mesma história tantas vezes para seus amigos... não custaria nada contar mais uma.

Assim Mello pôs-se a contar o que tinha feito. Era muito, muito estranho falar com Near por tanto tempo sem levantar a voz, mas ele decidiu continuar para vez no que aquilo iria dar. Near olhava atentamente para Mello, prestando atenção em cada palavra. Ao acabar de falar, o silêncio voltou. Agora ele o observava analiticamente, como um médico-legista examinando um corpo, mas sem encará-lo nos olhos. Aquilo não era muito melhor do que quando ele o ignorava.

- O que foi?! – Estava começando a se irritar de novo.

-... Nada...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Aquilo já estava ficando incômodo. Mello olhou para o céu estrelado, depois para os próprios pés, para os degraus de pedra ao seu lado e depois para Near que continuava evitando seus olhos sem ao menos disfarçar a intenção. Isso fazia o sangue de Mello correr como fogo em suas veias, segurou os ombros do garoto ao seu lado e com pouco esforço (ele era bem mais forte do que Near) seus olhos se encontraram forçosamente.

Encontraram-se como já fizeram tantas outras vezes, mas dessa vez não tinha aquele ar de desafio ou de ameaça. Novamente o silêncio tomou o ambiente, mas não era pesado ou maçante, pois não havia nada para ser dito. Near aproximou-se, Mello estava confuso, sentiu o outro tirar-lhe os cabelos do rosto com a ponta dos dedos, instintivamente afastou-se, mas Near agora se apoiava com o braço sobre seu peito (Por uma semana, Near se sentiu como se não fosse uma pessoa de verdade).

Seus rostos agora estavam muito próximos (Por uma semana ele viu o quão doloroso era não poder ser como o resto do mundo).

Ele podia sentir a respiração de Mello em seu rosto, o calor de sua pele (Por uma semana ele viu o quanto alguém a quem não damos importância pode fazer falta).

Com a mão que usara para afastar seus cabelos, ele acariciou o rosto seu rosto bem de leve (Por uma semana ele sentiu na pele que sem Mello, a vida se tornava difícil de se... viver...).

Uniu seus lábios aos dele suavemente. Aquele beijo tinha algo de quente, algo de triste... Com aquele leve toque nos lábios ele pôde dizer tudo o que não sabia por em palavras. Todos os remorsos, todos os momentos de solidão, todas as noites em claro, todos os olhares entorpecidos, todas as tardes de venenosa monotonia, todas as suplicas para que nunca mais o abandonasse (Porque ele precisava disso...).

Sem acreditar direito no que estava acontecendo, ele sentiu as mãos de Mello em sua cintura, seus lábios se abrindo e seu beijo invadi-lo. Um beijo vivo, intenso, pulsante com a própria existência, assim como tudo que havia em Mello. Os dois corpos se uniram quando o beijo se aprofundou e tudo mais que não fosse aquele momento era supérfluo (Porque os dois precisavam disso).

Naquele momento, tudo que faltava neles, eles o acharam no outro. Near achou a emoção que lhe faltava na intensidade de Mello. Mello achou a ponderação que não tinha na suavidade de Near. Tudo que eles sempre precisaram agora estava tão perto, mas tão perto... (E as estrelas piscavam atônitas.)

Separaram-se apenas quando o ar tornou-se muito necessário. Abraçaram-se, Near apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Mello, com as mãos segurando fortemente suas roupas, este envolvia Near com um dos braços, com a outra mão por entre seus cabelos brancos. Suas respirações sincronizadas. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Mello apertou Near contra si com ainda mais força.

- Near... Pensei que não fosse possível, mas nessa semana que passou passei a te odiar ainda mais.

(Isso não surpreendia Near)

- ... Por quê?

- Porque... – Ele abraçava Near mais e mais forte. – Porque não consegui ficar um momento sequer sem pensar em você...

* * *

**Dou um biscoito para a primeira pessoa q disser quem foi a pessoa q agarrou o Mello todo melodramático quando ele chegou no orfanato XD **

**Detalhes: Talvez vc tenha notado q o Mello esta meio baka nesse capítulo... bem, a explicação é q nessa semana ele pensou muito no Near, mais do que estava acostumado, por isso ele ficou nervosinho X3**

**Se vc achou q o Near é q estava estranho, lembre-se q ele passou uma semana inteira sem ver o Mello. Se vc é q estivesse no lugar dele como se sentiria?**

**Então aqui se acaba a Nostalgia.**

**Perdoe-me se você esperou mais do ultimo capítulo e se arrependeu por todo o tempo que esperou até ele :(**

**Se vc gostou, então posso me dizer uma pessoa um pouquinho mais feliz :3**

**Bjoos e até a próxima fanfic o('3')o**


End file.
